Is She Friend Or Foe?
by Usagi
Summary: This story is about Matt and the Ninth Digi..... I hope you like the story. If you wanna see chapter 2 than I need reviews.
1. Default Chapter Title

Is She Friend Or Foe ??? 

Back at the human world, the children are having fun and resting. They are glad that the Dark Masters are beaten, and the two worlds are safe, so they thought. In the Digiworld a new evil have arisen and is planning a surprise for the unexpected digidestineds. He knows a secret that the digidestineds don't, will the kids find the secret before it's too late. 

Matt is walking to school than all of a sudden he felt like someone has hit him in the stomach, he looked up at what hit him, to his surprise it was a girl. 

" HEY!!!! Watch it you almost made me hurt myself." Matt said in an angry tone. 

" Well you bumped into me and almost hurt me so if I were you I wouldn't be talking, Mr. Cranky." The mysterious girl said in the same tone as Matt. 

" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Matt said getting very angry. 

" You heard me right, unless your hair is so thick that your brain doesn't have time to get through." The girl said as she was leaving. 

" WELL, with that face and that attitude you will get nowhere in this neighbourhood." Matt said as continue to walk to school. As he got to class he noticed that Tai and Sora was in his class. Matt walked over looking very mad and explained to them the story of the mysterious girl. 

Tai and Sora looked very confused. They have never seen Matt in such a bad mood. The teacher walked in, he asked the kids for their names. He put the kids in a seating plan. Tai and Sora were sitting together. Matt had to sit by himself because the person he was suppose to sit beside wasn't there . 

All of a sudden the class room opened. There was that mysterious girl. The teacher, Mr Louie said hi, you must be Laura who just move here.The mysterious girl nodded. Mr Louie said so why are you late ?? Laura looked at Matt in a very proud way and said I bumped in to a big headed CRANKY monkey. Matt got very mad that he was about to kill her . But he knew he couldn't do that , until schools over . Mr Louie said to Laura where she had to sit . It was right beside Matt . 

Laura walked over in a very mad way . Tai and Sora said to each other now I know who Matt was talking about .Mr Louie said to the class that sinch it`s the first day he wanted them to know people in the class . So he said you see how you are siting with the person beside you well want you to take five minutes to know about each other . 

Matt told Laura to tell things about herself and then he thought she was such a show off so he told her how hes sooo cool . Laura got mad at Matt for thinking that he's better than her . Then all of a sudden they herd a dog bark . 

End of chapter one 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Is She Friend Or Foe ??? (Part 2) 

All the students looked up.It was Mr.Louie. He was trying to get the classes attention. Mr. Louie asked the class and their partners what they learned about each other. he was almost going to change into another subject, until he notice he forgot to ask Laura what she learned about Matt. 

Laura said in a very proud voice. "I learned that Matt is a very ugly, big headed, selfish, cranky monkey." Mr. Louie didn't reply he just told Laura to sit down. Laura looked at Matt. His face was as red as a tomatoe. Tai and Sora now is wondering if Laura is a friend or foe. Mr. Louie was about to ask Matt what he learned about Laura until all of a sudden the fire alarm went off. 

All the students ran out. Outside in the field, Mr. Louie said, "Everyone call your parents on the pay phone, if their picking you up because school will be cancelled." All the students shouted out, "YES!!" 

Matt ran to the pay phone. He dialed his number. his dad picked up. Matt asked his dad if he could go to Tai's house. His dad replied,"If it's important because we have company,they might be staying for months". Matt said , "Well it`s important ". Then he hung up. 

Laura walked home.She knocked on the door. Her dad said ,in a gentle voice "where were you ?" Laura replied ,"I went shopping and walked around for a while". Matt's dad butted in ."Well you should be in your pj's and tucked in bed".Laura said in a tired voice ,"Where can i sleep?"You can sleep in my son's room"replied, Matt's dad. Laura asked which room.Matt's dad pointed to the one to her left . 

Laura fell a sleep on the bed .All of a sudden she herd a growling sound.It was Gabumon .Laura looked at him and ran out.She came back with a tray of food .While Gabumon was eating Laura fell fast asleep.Back at Tai's house Matt looked at the time .He ran as fast as he could home .Because he was worrying about Gabumon. 

Matt finally reached his front door.He walked in his room quietly.He saw that Gabumon was fast asleep and already ate so he fell asleep on his bed.Matt felt someone beside him but he was to lazy to open his eyes. 


End file.
